


Weighted Constellations

by peterplanet



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplanet/pseuds/peterplanet
Summary: in which peter asks the reader out on a date and they find themselves falling in love between the pages





	Weighted Constellations

Every breath that she takes is an exhalation of beautiful ideas that Peter is lucky enough to witness and her existence makes him nervous to the point that his lungs feel as though they’re closing in and he can’t breathe. But then she laughs, and it’s with the baited breaths of her exposed excitement that Peter understands what it means to be in love with someone so deeply that it’s like falling and flying have merged together until the lines are blurred. With her, with (Y/N), there is no difference to him because every movement that he makes with her in his arms makes him feel as though he’s never truly been alive before this moment.

Her every breath is a constellation of ideas that he strung together to make himself feel alive in the spaces where she does not coexist with him. He loves her, and he hopes that maybe he can convince her to feel the same about him.

Peter sees her in passing periods and watches her smile with her friends at something that she surely said. She lights up the path behind her with every step that she takes and it makes him dizzy because she is so unique that he cannot fathom ever being close to her. But then he is, and everything changes within the confines of his universe with nothing more than one-syllable and a bitten-back smile.

* * *

They cross paths for the first time in a third-period English class where she sits next to him without a seating chart or anything more than chance and pre-filled seats. Her locker is on the other side of the building (not that he knows her every movement) and her second period is in the science building, which is on the other side of the campus. To say that she’s out-of-breath by the time that she makes it to English is an understatement.

He breathes in the scent of her floral perfume and smiles at her labored breathing. She catches his gaze and scoffs in that teasing manner that he’s noticed from afar for so long, but to see it up close and personal is to say that he’s seeing the face of God. If he wanted to be dramatically romantic about it, that is (spoiler alert: he does).

“What, Parker?” She laughs and he knows that nothing has been taken seriously between them. “Are you going to ask me out, or are you just going to stare at me?”

Her lip is bitten between her teeth and it takes Peter’s breath away to think that he’s experiencing the birth of a star so close. He’s seeing the blossom of a smile and the tender laughter bitten back to give way to the weight of a love that he’s falling deeper and deeper into with every syllable what she speaks.

“And what if I did ask you out?” He counters so easily and fluidly that it doesn’t feel right. It isn’t  _him_ to speak like that—with confidence and passion and flirtatiously to the point that he can’t distinguish where the old him (quiet, nervous, shy) has died and where the new him (boisterous, confident, personable) has risen from the ashes. They are one in the same and it makes him nervous to think about for long periods of time.

“Then maybe I’d say yes,” she quips back.

If Peter hadn’t been studying her facial expressions for so long, he’d tell himself that she was joking with him and teasing him to the brink of insanity. But that’s not (Y/N)’s style because she’s kind and genuine with every stardust-infused breath that she takes. He falls in love with her all over again as a blush rises to her cheeks that is so barely there that it’s almost as though he’s never spoken to her. Her eyes are alive with the constellations of her anxiety and Peter would give her anything and everything just to get it to go away if it means that she’ll talk to him again. He feels as though she’s this moment with her isn’t real because this conversation is so out of his ballpark that he can’t even tell what sport he’s playing anymore.

“And w-what would hold you back f-from saying yes?”

 _There it is,_  he assures himself with a frown,  _the stutter._

“Not knowing if this is a joke or not,” she answers with such fluidity that he can’t visualize it coming out of her mouth with how red her cheeks are.

What he appreciates about her is that she doesn’t laugh at him. She hears his nerves and breathes his flustered nature but she does not speak of it because she’s kind. He doesn’t think that he will ever be able to properly convey to her how much he appreciates her kindness towards him in these early days of romance that blossoms in these moments of cautious classroom love.

There’s a beat’s silence that catches them staring at each other with wide eyes and his nervous smile. He wants her to know that he’s asking her out and that he wants nothing more than to hear her say yes as his heart hammers against his ribcage.

“It’s not,” he assures her quietly as he looks at her with a timid smile.

“Then I’ll say yes.”

* * *

Peter meets her in the quiet space of the local bookstore that Friday. He takes her by surprise when he comes up behind her to place a hand on her waist and ask, “So what are you checking out?”

She jolts into his embrace and lets out a laugh that rocks her hip against his hand before she turns to smile at him. “Well, now it’s you,” she teases with another laugh as she looks at him.

He’s wearing his blue Midtown jumper and a pair of jeans that he thinks nothing of until she looks at him like he’s something worth staring at. She’s wearing a floral-print dress over some black tights and her pair of beaten-up converse and Peter entertains the thought that she would look beautiful no matter what she wore.

He laughs to ease the awkward tension that sits over his body while he looks down at her with a smile that he hopes shows how happy she is. “I meant what book, you goof,” he teases.

It’s in the moment that she begins to talk about her book that his hand searches for hers to gently intertwine their fingers while she begins to tell him why the book had caught her attention. He squeezes her hand when she laughs and delights in the flush that settles over her cheeks and the realization that she’s with him in this moment.

She agreed to go on a date with him—to a  _bookstore_ —and she’s laughing because she wants to and not because she thinks that she has to. She’s enjoying herself, he notices, and he feels so honored and flustered that he gets to witness it himself. So, when she turns to him with a smile on her face, Peter can’t help but be nervous because she’s so beautiful.

“Hey, how about we go find books that we think the other would like and then show them to each other and see how far off we were?” She laughs again, weighted constellations falling from her tongue as she looks at Peter like he put the stars in the sky. For her, he realizes, he’d do it. If it meant that she’d keep smiling at him, Peter finds himself realizing that he would do anything.

“Anything you want, stardust,” he says smoothly as a blush settles over his cheeks at his own confidence.

If he was unsure about the nickname, the blush that falls over her cheeks makes up for it entirely. She beams at him and squeezes his hand before letting it go and stepping away from him with a challenging look on his face.

“I’ll be back here in five minutes with a book, so you better meet me here,” she challenges with a grin on her face that makes his heart stop for a moment. She looks at him as though she might someday find herself falling in love with it, and the dangerous concept of it makes his breath hitch for a moment because he could, too. Peter Parker could fall in love with (Y/N) even if they never talked and stayed away from each other for the rest of their lives.

Peter grins in a way that he hopes makes her understand how equally nervous he is to be in her presence and how flattered he is. His breath catches itself on his flushing cheeks as he stumbles over his ideas for a moment before settling on speaking with what he hopes to be a teasing glint to his gaze. “I’ve never turned down a challenge before.”


End file.
